Identity
by shukaka
Summary: Akatsuki boss Pein plants Kichirou Ren as a spy in the ANBU black ops squad. Simultaneously the ANBU black ops squad assign Uchiha Itachi to go undercover and infiltrate the Akatsuki. When both sides realise the situation, each man attempts to discover the other's true identity before it's too late. Sakura x OC, Sakura x Itachi. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: An important meeting

**SOME YEARS AGO **

The morning light streamed long and narrow through the thin wooden beams that held up the frame of Ichiraku Ramen (Ramen is the best pleasure!). The crisp bite of October's early frost could be felt on the chapped lips of Teuchi, the bar's owner. His daughter, Ayame, had her chesnut hair bundled in a simple white headscarf matching the uniform. Her kind eyes and nimble fingers organized the array of sauces and chopsticks in front of her with careful precision while the only customer in the shop sat hunched over his ramen, the steam flushing his porcelain cheeks.

Teuchi's muscles visibly tensed when he saw a figure approaching. The figure had flame-coloured hair and multiple facial piercings and he wore a dark, heavy cloak with red clouds. His walk was strong and confident and although his expression betrayed no malice the owner and his daughter were visibly nervous. As the person approached Teuchi went over to the till and retrieved a bundle of Ryo.

"Teuchi, don't make me have to come down here again for this"

Teuchi nodded, "it won't happen again" he said.

Before leaving, the man turned towards the young boy who lifted his head from his ramen bowl, mesmerised. The boy noticed he had a ring on his right thumb.

"You Yamato Kichiro's son? Your name's Ren isn't it"

"Hai" the boy nodded, wide eyed at the fact that this mysterious man knew him.

"You do good at the academy?" His low voice seemed to echo throughout the ramen bar and bounce off the wood.

"I recently passed my chuunin exams"

The man smiled.

"That's good, I passed at your age too, that's what they call a paradox", the boy couldn't be more than 10. Gesturing for his hand, the man placed a pocketful of Ryo into the boys hand and leant in closer.

"You ever wanna earn a little extra money? You come find me, you know where I am?"

"Hai" the boy nodded, he had some idea.

"Good"

Some weeks later, the boy and the man sat together in a cave somewhere near the Land of the River. The sunset streaked shadows long and wide up the cave walls which danced in and around the crevices of the rock. The man spoke.

"The hokage wants you in your place" his low voice reverberated against the wide walls, seemingly making the pebbles below vibrate. "Kneel, stand, kneel, stand" he made motions with his hands. "You gotta make your own way in this world, no-one gives it to you."

The boy was hypnotized by his words.

"When I was your age they told me I could become a good Jounin, or I could become a criminal." The man leant towards the boy, he could feel the heat of his breath on his cheeks.

"The truth is...when you're facing death, what's the difference?"

* * *

><p><p>

_Author's notes: So this was the first chapter, just a prologue. Reviews would be great, i'd love to know if anyone's interested! I have a lot planned for this one._

_Till next time xo_


	2. Chapter 2: Exams are over!

**CHAPTER TWO**

A young, fair-haired boy sat at a wooden desk listening to a special ops captain talk about various techniques. In the deep, midday sun his forehead glistened with sweat as he languidly stared out the window daydreaming.

"When a kunai hits the skull it mushrooms, and when it mushrooms it shards out..."

The man made various lazy hand gestures and although some of the men at the front of the classroom scribbled furiously in a desperate attempt not to miss any word, most of the men in the class were half asleep. When Ren had entered the lecture there was an air of general shock about the room. At the age of 14, he was one of the youngest to ever join the anbu unit.

"You may have 8, 9, 10 little particles of the kunai that are like razor blades tearing their internal organs..."

Ren had finished the chuunin exams a year earlier, a child prodigy of the Kichiro clan. Unfortunately his father Hiroshi Kichiro, a first class Jonin, was killed a few years earlier on an A-rank mission leaving him an only child in the care of his mother Mizuki Kichiro.

"Yes it tears their lungs, their tissue, blood, brain matter. That's called a blowback"

The man was tall and muscular, he might have even been handsome if half of his face wasn't covered by a black mask. His luscious silver hair shone in the light and his leisurely stance suggested he was a man with all the time in the world on his hands.

_**Whoosh!**_

Ren jolted upwards in his seat, startled at the quick object that had so closely missed his cheek and turned just in time to see it splinter the wooden wall behind him. No one in the class looked lazy now.

"Yes! You are all very lucky to be here..." the man carried on, walking forward with his hands behind his back.

"Cat-like reflexes, precision, agility...I hope you have been listening as this information will be vital in your exams. Dismissed!"

The day of the anbu exam approached with haste. The hall was silent apart from the scribbling of pencils on paper. The time crawled to begin with then towards the end of the second hour, galloped like an antelope. Tired and mentally exhausted, the anbu candidates were relieved when the bell rang thrice _**ding ding ding**_ to signify the end of the exams.

"So...what do you think?" Tamaki Nakamura excitedly nudged the dark haired boy next to him he recognised as one of the prestigious Uchiha clan. Despite the fact that he didn't reply, the young man continued as they walked.

"To be honest I don't know what I expected, but of course some one like you could easily achieve a near perfect score, the strategy section was the worst in my opinion..."

Just as soon as the written and physical exams were over graduation day rolled around and the summer air was alive with the general buzz and excitement of the days events. Each and every man and woman in the large group of graduates were handsomely uniformed. The anbu squad especially in a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions and three ninja pouches on their back-waist. The hokage made a long speech about the honours of fighting for your village although deviating along the way with anecdotes that weren't particularly relevant (though no-one dared mention it).

The various Chuunin and Jounin who had also graduated received the praises and tokens until finally the anbu squad were given each a porcelain animal mask as was the trademark of the anbu. Turning to the look at the street, Ren noticed a beckoning hand and followed. Turning the corner he saw the familiar flame hair of his mentor. With a proud pat on the shoulder the man began to speak.

"School is out, no more pens, no more books. You earned this kiddo." The man's smile made Ren feel prouder than anything the hokage had said during his speech and, walking together, they lamented on the days activities and begun to talk of the future.

The next day Ren awoke with a new sense of accomplishment, a sense of identity. Yesterday he was a boy. Today he awoke a member of the anbu special black ops squad. The elite. One of the best.

Getting out of the shower, he admired his reflection. His body had by no means aged over night but there was a new light in his eyes. Dressing in his uniform, he drank a cool glass of juice before locking the door and heading in the direction of the academy to visit the Hokage's office. The mid-summer heat had blessed everyone's skin with a healthy glow and when Ren entered the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage he turned to face him in his chair. The sunlight streamed through the floor-length windows and illuminated the various parchments and books scattered around the huge desk. The man he who had nearly impaled him with a kunai was here to congratulate him also, the man he now recognized as Kakashi Hatake. The copy-cat ninja.

_Thanks for reading! Please review_


	3. Chapter 3: Itachi becomes a man

**CHAPTER 3**

Itachi kneeled infront of the four members of the Konoha Council. He felt aware of the immense knowledge and power that these frail, elderly-looking beings possessed. The room was bare apart from one long, narrow desk and four chairs. At the age of 13 he seemed to anyone else a young innocent boy but the reality of the situation was that Itachi had recently been promoted to ANBU captain, one of the youngest ever in Konoha's history, a true testament to his ability and the Uchiha legacy. The night was growing old and the warm humidity that retained between the wooden walls was more than welcome.

"We cannot allow such a thing! If they are going to start a revolution and usurp our power, we have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as traitors of the leaf!" It was Koharo Utatane that spoke, although her voice was high and shrill it demanded a deep urgency. Itachi knew that she was the third hokage's team mate as well as Homura Mitokado who was also present, the fourth member of the Konoha council being Danzo.

"Wait, Koharo" It was Hiruzen that spoke this time. "Don't rush to such a decision" although trying to keep a calm composure, Danzo was visibly annoyed.

"But Hiruzen, the Uchiha Clan will not be dissuaded. We must take measures to avoid mayhem. And that includes innocent children."

"Do not say such things before Itachi! Besides, taking on the Uchiha will be no easy Uchiha are old comrades in arms. I want to settle this with words first before force. I will come up with a strategy. Itachi, buy me some time, however little it may be."

As Itachi left he immediately felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, he knew that he could trust the third Hokage however it was no secret that Koharo and the other members acted with the village's best interests in mind and that the benefit of the group is more important than any of the individuals.

"Despite what the third hokage said, he will move to protect the village if push comes to shove. Thats the kind of man he is" Somewhere in the distance a bird cried. "In which case, even Hiruzen as hokage, will have no choice but to take decisive measures whether it results in war on not. The Uchiha will lock themselves into annihilation, including your innocent little brother" Even though Itachi knew Danzo spoke only of Sasuke to pull at his heart strings, it still worked. For who else would he risk everything? Danzo let the silence remain for a few seconds.

"However, there is a way to spare your little brother. If things come to pass, your brother will likely find out the truth. And if he witnesses Leaf shinobi slaughter his entire clan, it will give him a vengeful heart towards the Leaf. And then unfortunately, he will have to die as well."

"Is that a threat?"

Danzo made eye contact for a few moments, his expression betrayed no emotion and the midnight winds whistled in the distance.

"No. I just want you to make a choice. Either align with the Uchiha, comply with the revolution and die with your clan...or side with the Leaf, save your little brother before the revolution and help us eliminate all other Uchiha. No matter what, things must be quelled before mayhem can arise in order to protect the village."

Itachi knew that Danzo was a strong, militant man and didn't doubt for a second his devotion to the leaf and contemplated this as the old man continued.

"The only shinobi who can be entrusted with this mission is you. As a double agent for the Uchiha and the Leaf. There is no one else Itachi. This will be the most painful mission for you Itachi, but it will allow your little brother to be spared. I know you care about this village as much as I...will you accept this mission?" Itachi turned to walk away. The moon was on his back and his shadow was long and narrow. The only sound was the gentle clip of his sandals on the stone cobbled pavement and his hot breath was visible in the biting midnight air.

Some half hour later Itachi stood at the bottom of a tall oak tree adjacent to a man slightly taller than him. His raven hair was spiky and he wore an orange mask on his face with only one eye-hole.

His stance was confident and strong and his voice was deep.

"You slipped through extra tight Leaf security" Itachi had noticed the stranger for some time now. "You went to examine Nakano Shine's secret stone tablet" he continued "only the Uchiha know it's location. Since then i've kept an eye on your movements, and looked into what kind of character you are and what your ideology is."

"Well then that saves me time, for you already know that I bear hatred towards the leaf and my own clan."

I have terms. I will help you exact revenge on the uchiha clan, but you are not to harm the village itself. Nor ….Sasuke Uchiha."

Later that night the plan commenced. The air was stale and although Itachi stood bowing behind the kneeling Fujaku and Mikoto he knew exactly the expression their faces bore.

"Father, Mother...I" the words were so difficult to escape, his throat felt swollen and every fibre of his being wanted to shrivel up into the corner of the room and never leave again. It was his mother who spoke first.

"I know, Itachi" her voice was calm and floated like silk through the air.

"Itachi, just promise me this. Take care of Sasuke." His father's voice rang deep and hollow throughout the room.

The first tears came like hot acid rolling down his cheeks and the breath caught in his throat as the words stung.

It felt like it took an eternity before he was able to reply.

"I will."

Itachi was in awe of his parent's. Not once did they waver. Not once did they plead. He liked to think that their love was so strong they would have done anything to protect him and his little brother, and this was their way of showing it. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted to die, anything apart from this. The cold wind still whistled, the clock still ticked and the tears still rolled.

"Do not fear. This is the path you have chosen. Compared to you our pain will be over in an instant. Even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you."

His hand now gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles were turning white, his teeth clenched so hard it felt like they wwould shatter and his eyes shut so tightly all he saw was the darkness as his parent's last words rang in his head. The pain felt like a fire raging through his chest.

"You are truly a kind child."

_Thankyou for reading and please Review! _


	4. Chapter 4: The Akatsuki is formed

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Cause and effect. One cannot be separated form the other. But Imagine a world that only knows winners. A world that only knows peace. A world that only knows love. Worlds like these can be created. Help us and you can lead the way"_

_Three shinobi stood huddled in a cave somewhere near the land of the river. The high ceilings loomed above and the rain raged outside, roaring its unparalleled fury against the rock. One of them had flame coloured hair and multiple facial piercings, 'Pain'. The second was a tall kunoichi with blue hair, her stern expression accentuated her amber eyes which glistened in the moonlight. Her name was Konan. The third was a tall, pale skinned man with spiky dark hair and a spiral patterned mask which focused on the left eye. He was to be known as Tobi. His voice echoed throughout the hollow cave as he continued to speak._

"_It was worth all the sacrifices we took to get here. It was a long journey, but this is the end of the internal warfare of the Hidden Rain. All that is left is to conquer the land and create the world that we want. Now, I need to ask the both of you to help fulfil my dreams. I believe that was the promise."_

"_I understand." Pain replied with a quiet nod, he bore a stern expression and his Rinnegan shone in the darkness. "So what specifically do you require?"_

"_First is members. In order to move as 'the Akatsuki' i'd say we need to gather 10 members. We already have you and Konan. With Zetsu that makes three. Go and gather seven others. I need to sort things out behind the scenes, I will join the Akatsuki when the time comes but for now you will be the leader."_

_Pain smirked mischievously in the darkness, at one point in his life as his younger self, Nagato, he would have been too timid for this responsibility being a natural pacifist. However, the years had hardened him, the death of his dearest friend Yahiko had made sure of that._

"_So what are we going to do about finding other members?" It was Konan who spoke this time._

"_It would be a tragedy if anyone who was unworthy joined. I have three particular in mind. One stole the Hidden Waterfall's secret technique and is now immortal, Kakuzu. Second, a rogue ninja of the Sand, a puppeteering genius, Sasori. The third and final one is someone not too distant from me...I will bring him in myself. Zetsu here will be your guide."_

_Tobi glanced over his shoulder at a man encased in a partially opened venus fly trap. Half of his skin was white and the other half black. His damp khaki hair dripped down his face and into the eyelashes of the human-shaped eye on the white side of his body. After exchanging a knowing glance he continued._

"_Contact each of them. And bring them into the Akatsuki." After making the two finger hand sign he performed the mangekyo sharingan dojutsu transportation technique and the three were left alone to discuss their mission._

It didn't take long to arouse Itachi's suspicions when Tobi approached him. It was a long night of quiet whispers and although Itachi didn't want to, he had to admit that joining the Akatsuki posed a unique advantage. Here was a once in a lifetime opportunity. It was no secret to the Third Hokage that Konoha had enemies, sometimes in the form of S-rank missing-nin, so when hetold him about the new group forming and his personal invitation it was obvious what the outcome should have been.

"You have no family, you have no home. The village will not welcome you, you knew this. You are a criminal." Hiruzens voice was grave and serious, the two stood in a moon-bleached clearing and his voice was the only sound that pervaded the night air with the exception of the wind high in the trees. It rustled calmly and slowly through the leaves like a blanket protecting the sleeping souls of the woodland creatures beneath. Berries lay ripening under the leafy dome of the forest and the stars were like lucid snowflakes that glinted in the night sky.

"I will keep in touch." and with those final words, Itachi was gone into his new life and left Hiruzen only with his thoughts.

_Thankyou for reading, please review! I'd love to know what people think._


	5. Chapter 5: A chance encounter

**CHAPTER 5**

Two shinobi appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow lane bathed in amber light from the setting evening sun. For a second they stood quite still then, recognising each other, huddled and began exchanging conversation in hushed tones. The lane was bordered on the left by towering mountains and on the right by a generic unmarked building than was nearly camouflaged with the stone in the darkness.

Entering the building together one of the men sat down at a long, ornate table lined with anbu shinobi in white, porcelain animal masks. The room's usual furniture had been pressed up against the walls. The other went to stand with Ibiki at the front of the table.

"Sorry i'm late" this was a phrase that Ibiki had heard Kakashi say many times so he was not at all surprised when he said it again.

"You all know Hatake Kakashi" most of the shinobi around the table nodded in polite agreement and Kakashi shared a smile with Ren, "he is our liaison to the undercover section. His undercover work is extensive. He's going to give us his report." Ibiki stepped to the side to allow Kakashi full attention. Ibiki Morino was generally regarded to be a strict man, even being described as a sadist by Kakashi. His figure was large and imposing, his chiselled face was covered in scars and as anbu's top interregator he was feared by most.

"This unit is new and you are lucky to be a part of it. You have all been selected upon intelligence and aptitude. This is an elite unit." even now, speaking of such important matters, Kakashi spoke slowly and his stance was languid as he leaned lazily with one hand on the desk behind him.

"Our job is to apprehend s-rank criminals that directly pose a threat to us especially in the form of organized crime. Some of these criminals will have been commissioned to us by other countries but most of those cases will go to the normal anbu members, here we deal with our own matters. You know who we mean." The interest around the table sharpened palpably at the last comment, Ibiki began passing round sketches of various people in clouded robes.

"Now, I want any of your ideas so I can pass them off as my own" the men's chuckles echoed here and there along the table and Ibiki's mouth curved into something like a smile. "Work hard and you will rise fast, you're in the best possible position in the whole squad. Go to work!" And with that the office was empty as if nobody had even been there, save for the two squad leaders who were left to muse over the coming events together.

As the years passed Itachi gained a reputation not only amongst the various countries of the shinobi world but also amongst the Akatsuki members for his immense chakra, skill and most of all his cold ruthless demeanour. The time had hardened him but he had not corrupted his purpose. Although his meetings with Kakashi and Sarutobi were few and far between, each time he brought important information regarding the Akatsuki's movements and kept them away from Konoha without arousing suspicion.

Ren rose through the ranks of the elite squad and quickly became second in command under Ibiki, they completed various a-ranked missons together most of the time apprehending criminals although in the four years that had passed during that first meeting their run-ins with the Akatsuki could be counted on just one hand. To be fair, the Akatsuki had not posed a direct threat to Konoha so there wasn't any desperate need yet. Although Ren was not a cruel man and he was respected by his squad members, he was not very sociable but perhaps his ominous, cheeky behaviour was what made him so popular among his peers.

The sun was setting and the pure colourless, vastness that loomed above Ren promised a calm night with little wind and no rain. He trudged lazily through the village centre dragging his sandals through the dust. He stood still when he saw a slim kunoichi turn the corner. Her skin was pale and almost seemed to glow in the low light, her hair was long and pink and she wore a Jonin's jacket with black trousers and sandals. Seeing him stop to look at her, she smiled and walked over. Although Ren thought she was attractive from a distance, it was her jade eyes that shone noticeably in the dark that really impressed him.

"Have I seen you professionally before? I know who you are." The woman laughed and after a moment's silence she responded "how should I know? You have your mask in, anbu." Laughing with her, although slightly embarrassed, he removed his mask and continued. "I know some of the anbu get fucked up, if they kill someone they get to talk to you about their feelings. You're a medical professional." he smirked mischievously as she placed her hand on her hip "I guess you could say that. Maybe if you kill someone you can get to talk to me too."

"Hey, i'd stab someone for dinner with you!" The woman blushed and removed a card from the ninja pouch on her left leg, she held it out for Ren but he pushed it away "don't worry, i'll figure your name out i'm anbu...i'm joking, give it back."

As they walked away from eachother Ren couldn't help but feel pleased with himself and cheeky smile crept upon his face, he looked down at the card she had given him and read the name "Sakura Haruno".

A few days later Sakura an Ren sat together at a table in one of Konoha's restaurants. The atmosphere was upbeat and the place buzzed with the loud, merry chatter of Konoha's residents. The candle in the middle of the maroon tablecloth flickered in the calm night's air and reflected in Sakura's jade, glistening eyes. They had nearly finished the first bottle of sake as the waiter came and brought the dessert.

"So do you like what you do Sakura?" she wore a pink and white floral yukata designed with cherry blossoms and her hair was pulled neatly into a low bun.

"To be honest I usually spend most of my time working at the hospital, but yet I enjoy what I do, I like to help people." Playfully taking a bite of his dessert and with a glint in his eye, Ren replied "do you think you could help me?"

_Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think and look forward to an update soon :)_


End file.
